minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
On the Block
On the Block is a coming-of-age story on Wattpad by Crystal-chan, despite being a usual high school story the book does focus on serious issues on each of the main characters. Plot Taking place 1-2 years before the events of the very first episode of the original game, On the Block explores the 15-going-on-16 year old Jesse and her friends, Petra, Axel and Olivia in their young teenage years entering high school for the first time, facing the challenges of family problems, bullies, abuse, after school parties and much much more. Characters Main * Jesse * Petra * Axel * Olivia * Lukas Supporting * Aiden, Maya and Gill * Jesse's aunt * Petra's dad * Alice * Miss Collins * Reuben Chapters Intro - (https://www.wattpad.com/557462362-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-one) Enderburg High School - (https://www.wattpad.com/557467456-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-two) Petra - (https://www.wattpad.com/557488795-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-three) The Discovery - (https://www.wattpad.com/557562430-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-four) The Discovery 2 - (https://www.wattpad.com/557738898-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-five) The Injury - (https://www.wattpad.com/557894013-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-six) The Drug Store - (https://www.wattpad.com/558275745-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-seven) In the Alley - (https://www.wattpad.com/558306750-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-eight) The Sleepover - (https://www.wattpad.com/558411466-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-nine) The Contest - (https://www.wattpad.com/559343224-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-ten) Alice - (https://www.wattpad.com/559720854-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-eleven) The Invite - (https://www.wattpad.com/560131253-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twelve) The Party - (https://www.wattpad.com/560218395-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirteen) The Betrayal - (https://www.wattpad.com/560629461-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-fourteen) The Rumor - (https://www.wattpad.com/560863784-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-fifteen) Forgiven - (https://www.wattpad.com/561088004-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-sixteen) Weight - (https://www.wattpad.com/561491849-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter) The Crash Diet - (https://www.wattpad.com/563177382-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-eighteen) The Prank - (https://www.wattpad.com/563272359-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-nineteen) The Prank 2 - (https://www.wattpad.com/563814389-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) Collapsing - (https://www.wattpad.com/563837621-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) The Big Attempt - (https://www.wattpad.com/564038440-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty Fighting Back - (https://www.wattpad.com/564350135-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) The Outburst - (https://www.wattpad.com/564368747-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) A Moment Together - (https://www.wattpad.com/564431638-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) The Boardwalk - (https://www.wattpad.com/564870291-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) Petra's Flashbacks - (https://www.wattpad.com/566334584-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) The Fight - (https://www.wattpad.com/567424042-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) Boot Camp Styled Detention- (https://www.wattpad.com/567440795-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-twenty) The Fire - (https://www.wattpad.com/567528051-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) Lost in Thoughts - (https://www.wattpad.com/569118050-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) Wild Ride - (https://www.wattpad.com/569719697-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) Invisible - (https://www.wattpad.com/570124328-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) The Destruction - (https://www.wattpad.com/570870892-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) The Aftermath - (https://www.wattpad.com/570881645-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) Broken and Found - (https://www.wattpad.com/571488014-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) When I Grow Up - (https://www.wattpad.com/571725686-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) Snip Snap - (https://www.wattpad.com/571922585-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) Best Gentleman Friend - (https://www.wattpad.com/572117339-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-thirty) The Break Up - (https://www.wattpad.com/572496237-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) Breathe Me - (https://www.wattpad.com/572573361-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) Jesse's Past - (https://www.wattpad.com/572587310-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) Shine a Light - (https://www.wattpad.com/572592557-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) Always Together - (https://www.wattpad.com/572597978-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) All Over - (https://www.wattpad.com/574005817-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) The Makeover - (https://www.wattpad.com/575072636-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) Blood Oath - (https://www.wattpad.com/575296365-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) Simple - (https://www.wattpad.com/575301598-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) Alice's Letter - (https://www.wattpad.com/576525246-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-chapter-forty) Sixteen - (https://www.wattpad.com/577024744-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-sixteen-50) What Would You Rather Fight? Ending - (https://www.wattpad.com/577050709-on-the-block-minecraft-story-mode-what-would-you) Thoughts on the Story Enter your thoughts here Trivia * This story is inspired by many other coming-of-age stories (Ex: the Netflix original On My Block, IT, Heathers, etc) * The book had received mostly positive reviews from readers * Each of the characters represents a certain character from more than one media from other coming of ages stories. Jesse is Sue Snell (Bystander to her friends' problems) Olivia is Carrie White (A tortured soul), Petra is Beverly Marsh (A tough girl dealing with a abusive father), Lukas is Heather McNarmana (An innocent suffering peer pressure) and Axel is Ben Hanscom (another tortured soul) * This is Crystal's first coming-of-age story * Unlike most of Crystal's stories, this is the first non grimdark story that features more mature content like suicide, sexual themes, violence and abuse * This book is to have a sequel where most of the book takes place in flashbacks similar to IT when the losers are adults Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Coming-of-age Fanfictions Category:Fanon Episodes